I can't Breathe Without You, But I Have To
by Lady Musicz
Summary: Percy discovers he's gay and breaks up with Annabeth. My first One Shot. Heavily based on 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift featuring Colbie Cailliat. This is my first one shot so please tell me is it good? Should I make more or stick to what I know? Constructive criticism please.


Annabeth looked out her windshield to see Percy in the middle of the park. At 4 that afternoon she received a text from him telling her to meet him there in an hour. So there she was. Percy meet her gaze and she almost literally jumped out of her car and after closing the door she made her way to Percy with a huge smile out her face.

'Hi seaweed brain,' She greeted him with his pet name. Percy nodded a hello. Annabeth pushed away some of his deep brown hair that had fallen from his face.

'I missed you,' She cooed softly tracing his cheek with the back of her hand. When Percy didn't respond in anyway she looked at his face. He was wearing a serious expression, he never wore a serious expression. Percy slowly and softly grabbed Annabeth hands and gripped them in his before leading her to the park bench.

'Look, Annabeth, I have something important to tell you,' Percy said softly. The beam on Annabeth's face was replaced with curiosity.

'Look, I've been looking into myself lately and I've discovered something,' The only response he got was a puzzled-face Annabeth and a nod.

'And I've discovered,' He took a deep breath, 'I'm gay.'

'What?' Annabeth said softly. She felt tears filling her eyes and threatening to stream down her face.

'I'm sorry Annabeth but I'm in love with Nico,'

'AND HOW LONG! HAVE YOU BEEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHILE WE WERE DATING!' She yelled at him sternly. Percy leaned away from her.

'Sorry,' she apologised, the tears raised again actually tumbling down her face this time.

'No you you're doing better then I thought, I thought I would be dead meat by now,' Percy joked. Annabeth suppressed a smile. She tried to hold back her sobs which just made her sobs louder. Percy leaned over to her with his arms out for a hug. Annabeth leaned back with her arms in front of her.

'I should go,' She said glumly.

'Oh,' Percy replied disappointedly.

* * *

Annabeth turned on the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. All she could see in her mind was Percy's face. No one knew that was how it would end, everyone expected if it ended it would be for a tragic reason not because Percy was gay. _Well people are people and sometime their mind will change. _She thought to herself trying to bring comfort but it didn't do anything but bring more tears. She looked out her side mirror to see Percy turn and slowly leave the park in the other direction. It was killing her to see him go after everything they've been through. Annabeth turns on the radio. '_Maybe music will cheer me up_' she thought to herself but all that was on was a song that was on should have belonged at the end of a said movie.

'Great! This is so how I wanted this to end,' She said sarcastically between sobs. Today was a tragedy, ever since Percy had broken up with her. She didn't what to do, how to live without him.

'Love,' she said to herself, 'It's never simple, never easy.' She thought Percy was the only thing she knew... but she was obviously wrong. She felt she couldn't even breath without him but she had to. She thought back to his hurt face, her anger at him probably brought that. She never wanted to see him hurt. She tried to smooth out every flaw in the relationship, avoid every bump in the road.

'Things just don't always work out,' she said to herself follow by tears. She knew she could do nothing about it. Nothing she said would change things.

I was now 2am. Although it had been 9 hours since Percy admitted he was gay Annabeth was placed in the middle of her bedroom curled up in a ball surrounded by used tissues and 2 cleverly placed tissue boxes. Tears were staining her face, she felt as if she lost someone important like a brother or best friend. Her malfunctioning radio turned on playing 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift featuring Colbie Cailliat. Annabeth whispered the words between sobs _And you know it's never simple never easy, Never a clean a clean way, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I can't breathe without you, but I have to, I can't breathe without you, but I have to._


End file.
